


Skive Off

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [5]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:59:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: James just wants to have fun...dragging Q along with him.





	Skive Off

**Author's Note:**

> **Year** : Post Skyfall  
>  **Spoilers** : Up Through Skyfall  
>  **Notes** : Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

Q looked at James, who was giving him doe eyes. Q had never seen that look on his face, and when Q just kept on staring at him, the doe eyes added a pout to the face. Q really wanted to see what James would do. James was home after a few too many close calls had his shoulder muscle strained to where the doctors of MI6 had put him on medical rest for two months to let them heal on their own and then build them back up to where he could still do his job.

"Q, please."

"Just because you don't have to work doesn't mean that I don't. I am head of the largest division in MI6, James. I can't just do a lark and take off when I want. I have to go to work."

James' eyes turned playful, and he surged up off the couch where he was sitting without using his uninjured arm to balance himself at all. Q squeaked and tried to back up, but James had him around the waist. He was trapped because he knew, and James knew that Q would never jerk out of his hold and possibly hurt James.

"Arse," Q said.

"But I'm your arse, and we both know that you love my arse." James ducked down to give Q a kiss, but Q resisted and turned his head. "Playing hard to get?"

"No, I just don't have time for this. If I let you kiss me, I won't want to leave, and I can't do that. I have to go to work."

"No, you don't." James nuzzled in at the side of Q's face. "You want to stay with me. You want to go around with me to the shops and drink bubble tea all afternoon to spoil your dinner."

"James," Q whispered because he knew that he was going to give in.

"Q," James said, his voice full of happiness.

"Go on then, show me know to skive off."

James grinned at him and took his phone from his pocket. Q didn't even protest, even when James unlocked it and started to type something. James handed it back, and Q saw that it hadn't been sent yet. It was to Moneypenny telling her that he was taking a mental health day. Q hit send before he could second guess himself. James took the phone from him and laid it on the stand that was closest to them.

Q felt naked and vulnerable without it and with what he was doing. He had never taken a day off before. He was given vacation days, and he had only used them when forced to. Even then, he usually had something that he worked on from home, even before he had become Quartermaster. Sick days were something that he used only when he was sick enough to not want to get out of bed and then when he woke up, it was back to work he went.

To not go to work when he was feeling good was something that just wasn't done. The only people that did that were those who didn't love their work. Who didn't care that they were needed. It was narcissists and slackers who did that. The scum of the Earth as his parents use to say. It just wasn't done in their family. Q's hand started to shake, and before he could do anything, James lifted it up to press a kiss to the palm of it.

"Mental health day," James said.

"What?" Q asked. He remembered that it was the words that James had used in the text.

Q's phone went off with the sound that said that Moneypenny had texted back. James' phone went off a few seconds later. James just gave him a grin.

"What is a Mental Health day?" Q asked.

"It's a day you take for yourself to relax and have some fun. You are de-stressing. You need it."

"See making this about me makes it seem better, but you only care about you. You are bored."

"No, Q, I'm not. I'm not bored. I have plenty to keep me interested right here in this flat that you keep well stocked. I have a lot of things that keep me entertained here but you..." James brushed his thumb across Q's cheek before he swept it down over his throat. "You've lost nearly a stone."

"What?" Q looked down at his body. He knew that his trousers had been a little loose, but it had been hot, and he hadn't felt like eating that much. "No."

"Yes. You were in the lab yesterday testing that new bomb pressure plate. You were in the normal clothes that you use in the lab. Same footies over the sterile boots. Yet this time you weighed a stone less than you did the last time I saw you one it. The clothes didn't change. Not the weight of them, nothing. Yet you weighed less."

"James, I didn't... realise."

"I know. That's why I want you to stay home today. We can have some fun out and about. Find some nice shops to get things we've talked about getting but never find the time. Get a few teas in you. Stop and get lunch somewhere that we can't make because it closes before you get off of work. I have a few places I want to take you."

"You look like a kid who has just been told he's getting everything that he wanted for Christmas and birthday."

"But it is. I'm delighted. Now, let's get you out of work clothes and into something a little more fun for the day?"

"Give me a tick, and I'll be ready." Q leaned in and kissed James on the mouth. It was a quick peck on the lips and then was gone. He had clothes that he wanted to wear already in his head.

When Q came back to the living room of his flat, James was slipping Q's mobile onto the counter in the kitchen area before he slipped his own into his pocket. Regularly Q went nowhere without his phone, but James had his, and if Q didn't, no one from Q-Branch would be able to get a hold of him. None of them would ever text James much less call him unless Q was injured at work.

"Ready?" Q asked as he watched James slip his wallet into a different pocket than he usually did. It would be easier for him to get with his arm in a sling. He was so cautious about everything. Q knew that he worried the injury would put him out of staying a Double-Oh, so he kept on with everything that was needed to make sure it healed to the best of its ability.

"Yes. I have a few fewer things on me than normal. The only good shoulder holster I have that I can wear doesn't go with this outfit. So, I'll be going naked."

Q laughed. It was a running joke among the Double-Ohs, male and female alike, that going without a weapon was like going naked. Q had heard them complaining enough about it over the last few months that it had almost become annoying instead of funny. James held out his good arm, and Q linked his with it. The first steps were not the hardest that Q had ever taken. No those were the ones that followed and took him away from the direction that he would typically be going. Q inhaled and exhaled, deep as he could. He could do this. He could do it and have fun. Be happy with James for a day of being stupid.

"So, breakfast is first. How do you feel about a full English?"

"Oh, that does sound good." Q tucked himself a little closer into James' body and just revelled in that feel. James turned his head to the side to press a kiss to Q's forehead. There was a lot of fun just looking at people as they went about their lives, heading to work or even coming home from work if they worked the evening shift. There were a few kids around who were on their way to school and by the look of them, they were the kinds of kids that would have fit right in with Q and the small group that he had in school.

James knew right where he was going as he turned without what seemed like no thought at corners. It was his ability to just know the best way to get anywhere. Q kind of hated it because certain parts of London still messed him up. The restaurant looked busy on the inside, but the outside tables only had a few people at them, so James seated them at the corner seat and pulled Q's chair over to where they were both mostly facing the same direction. The street that they were on was primarily dead as it seemed not many of the shops were open this early, but people were moving around inside getting them ready. The cross street closest to them though was busy as hell, and it was interesting to watch.

Mimosas were the drink of the morning, with more juice than champagne but Q was okay with that since they weren't at home. Good strong coffee for James was also set down with Q getting some Earl Grey tea. He looked around at everything as they waited for their breakfast.

Even with the busyness of the business, their food was out in short order, so Q assumed that everyone inside had already got their food, which was a point in James' favour. He had a bit of innate luck that allowed him to find the perfect parking spot without having to hunt and to know the best time to go into a place where he wouldn't have lines or wait time.

Once the food was being tucked into, Q had little time to talk as his stomach was hungry and he didn't want to deny it the food that it wanted or seemed to want to crave. For one of the only times ever, Q's food was gone before James'. There was a look of happiness on James' face when he saw that Q was finished. Q knew that James was worried about him. It wasn't hard to understand why either with losing a stone in the last little while. Q had been so busy with work that a lot of things were forgotten and Q knew he had missed a few meals and had survived on milky tea lattes that his staff supplied him with from the very fancy coffee machine that had been bought for the staff room. While James had not stepped up and claimed it, Q was reasonably sure he had been the one to buy it. While Q didn't drink coffee often, he did like tea made into lattes, and the machine was excellent at the foamy milk needed for lattes.

"You know with how often you forget to eat; I forget that you actually do like food a great deal." James had a smile on his lips as he said the words. That smile lit up his entire face.

"I do like food; I just never pay attention to the time or my stomach when I am working."

James nodded like he understood, and Q figured that he probably did. Chasing after people a world away didn't always leave time to eat. Q thought it was why James liked to eat well when he was home.

"So where are we going first?"

"The bookstore. You have a few that are out that you've talked about wanting to pick up and your favourite has started to serve bubble tea. They got one of the machines to cover it and everything."

Q felt a little giddy at that. He drained his tea and made sure that he put his napkin on the table before standing up. James left money on the table to cover the bill before waving for Q to go first. The bookstore that Q liked was not that far. He had found a lot of places that he liked that were all in walking distance of his flat. He did not want to traipse across town to get anything that he wanted on a regular basis.

The line at the little cafe inside of the store was a bit full, so Q veered off to look at books and keep an eye on the line. He found though that it was hard to keep track of both as he got lost in a new book.

"Q," James cajoled from behind Q.

"James!" Q exclaimed in a low but strong tone. "Don't scare me like that."

"I have something for you." James's good arm wrapped around Q and there in his hand was a large bubble tea. It didn't look like the normal that he got, the colour was just a bit off. "They have a new flavour, and I thought you might like to try it."

Instead of offering the drink to Q for him to hold, it was tipped toward his mouth. The straw was purple, Q's favourite colour of straw to get. The sudden shock of something hitting the inside of his mouth that wasn't liquid was always the best part of a bubble tea in Q's mind. He started to chew on the bit of taro before he realised that what he was tasting was not chai or a fruity flavour but bergamot. Q hummed in happiness.

"You like?" James asked. His tone was a little husky, and Q knew precisely why. James loved to please Q and not just in a sexual way but in small ways. It made him feel good, and Q's humming turned that a little more sensual.

"Very much so."

"Then it's good that I bought three more for the rest of the day, huh? The lady handed me the coupons for them so all you will have to do is walk in and hand it over and they will make it."

"You spoil me." Q didn't protest James paying for things or giving him gifts a great deal of the time. It was the way that he was. Fighting with him about things he liked to do was stupid. So, Q did other things to show James that he liked the attention that James gave him and that he loved him. The words hadn't been spoken by either of them yet. Even though James had all but moved in with him, they both didn't want to be the first to say it.

"You deserve it. Now drink your tea, and I'm going to the military history section. I heard from 003 that a few good books have come out and I'm going to see if they have them."

Q made a mental note to pick up another of the bookshelves for the living room. There was plenty of space around the one corner were the other three were, and Q had planned on filling the area with them but only as needed. He would rather have an open wall than to have empty bookshelves.

There was no way to track time for Q while he looked at book after book and added them to the pile. He drained his tea and went up to get another, finding the coupon in his pocket. The lady who was taking orders smiled and typed in the order without Q even having to say a single word. The new bubble tea was made in short order, and Q was back to looking at books. He saw that James had slipped a few into the pile. There were a lot of reasons why Q liked the shop but best among them as door delivery. The shop was open late because of the coffee shop part, and so when they got home for the evening, he could call, and they would deliver the books. Q had a bag behind the counter for just such a thing, so it was easy to not get them mixed up. He had even got to pick it out of the book bags that were on sale.

When Q was done, he went searching for James. He had not drunk his bubble tea near as quick this time, so he had well over three-quarters of it still there. He found James in the ample seating area on the second floor of the shop. It was where older documentations were shown on occasion with the old projector and all set up there. James was not snoring, so he wasn't too deeply asleep, but he was asleep. The muscle relaxer that he was on was a high enough dose that it made him drowsy unless he stayed moving around. There was a book splayed across his chest and latte at his side. Q walked up behind the chair and threaded his fingers through James's short-shorn hair. The man didn't startle, but there was the hitch that said he was waking up. James had trained himself to not react with deadly force when someone threaded fingers through his hair. After nearly killing a few lovers in the past, the man had decided he needed one way to wake up that wasn't deadly.

"How are you feeling?" Q asked.

"Good. I think I got enough of a nap in to help with the effects of the pill. My latte should be just the right temperature to down it." James reached up and around to snag Q's hand before pulling him around to sit in his lap. Q settled there before picking up James' coffee and handing it to him. James nodded his head and took a sip of the latte. After testing the temperature, James didn't even take a breath as he downed it.

Q laughed a little bit as James licked at the bit of foam that was on his top lip. He didn't get it all, so Q looked around to make sure they were alone before he licked it free. James used his good arm to grab Q by the back of the head to stop him from getting away so that James could lick into his mouth. James tastes strongly of coffee and milk, liking his latte without flavour or sugar except for every once in a while, cinnamon powder steamed in the milk to give it a strong cinnamon flavour without a sweet bit.

"You like the taste of coffee in my mouth," Q said.

"You know it. Let's get you checked out and then we can head on." James looked at his watch just as the alarm on it went off. "Yup, it's time for us to leave if we are going to make the appointment that I have set."

"Appointment?" Q was worried as the only appointments that James kept were his medical ones. Q swallowed and was about to ask, but James was grinning at him. He waggled his eyebrows, and it made Q laugh. It was probably something to do with Q that James had set. Q narrowed his eyes at James, but James just gave him an innocent look, which Q didn't believe it for a single second. "Let's get on with this then."

James waited for Q to get off of his lap before he attempted to stand up. If he hadn't been injured, he probably would have done differently. James was no stranger to standing with Q in his arms and carrying him places. While their height might be close to the same, James was nearly all muscle while Q was mostly skin and bone.

Checking out took the work of minutes and then James was tugging Q along with him toward the higher end of shops that were in the area. It was an area that Q rarely went to. When he needed clothes, he went to one of the more prominent shopping centres where he could buy everything that he needed in one trip and not have to wander from store to store over several blocks. There were also lockers he could stuff his things in between stores.

Q had seen the tailor shoppe but had never paid too much attention to it. He didn't go for suits. He had one that was fitted to him for events at Six that needed it, but he wore the same one over and over again. There was no need to have more than one suit in Q's opinion. Though the state of his closet said something different with all of James's suits in there. Q ran the numbers in his head as he looked at the other shops. There was a very small chance that they were not going into the tailor shoppe.

"James..." Q threatened as he stopped dead on the sidewalk. It was the time between breakfast and lunch and when the streets were not near as full as they would be, so no one bounced off of him.

"Q, just a simple fitting, please. He's good at making allowances for a little weight loss or gains in the way the suit is made. I want to see you in a suit that is not your dour meeting suit."

"Really? Dour meeting suit?"

"What else would you call that thing?"

"Good enough," Q said. He raised an eyebrow to show James he was not amused.

"Please. Q."

"It's not a simple fitting. I know the steps. I went through them with my one suit. You are committing me to this damned thing and at least two more visits here. I expect a good reward for this."

"More than looking dashing in a suit?" James asked.

Q just raised an eyebrow at James and waited for James to agree. James nodded, only then did Q more forward to where he could enter the shop. There was a very old lady at the counter. "I'm not making a single decision in this, and if I hate the suit, you will watch me take scissors to it before burning it."

"Mister Bond you can head on back. He's waiting for you," the old lady said with a grin on her face from Q's words. She had a very American accent that had a tinge of British to it. It was obvious that she had moved here a long while ago but kept her birth accent. Q wondered if she married and then moved or moved and then found someone to marry.

Q followed behind James into the back of the shop where a man was standing there waiting to take Q's measurements.

"Just go to your happy place and know that I won't let anything untoward happen to you," James said before pressing a kiss to Q's cheek and pushing him forward.

Q endured the measuring and ignored James and the man as they talked colours and style and a slew of other things that Q cared nothing for. He was lost in thought about a new build on a device that had proved to not be Double-Oh proof. Q felt a hand on his shoulder and knew that it was James. He turned his head and right when he did his stomach growled.

"It's been making small gurgling noises for about ten minutes. This is done we can leave."

"What's for lunch?"

"You'll see."

Lunch ended up being a very high-end bistro where Q fell in love with the corn chowder, much to James' dismay. They talked about nonsense things like improvements around the neighbourhood of the flat. The new light at the corner that still hadn't stopped pedestrians from almost getting hit when crossing when they were allowed. They had been one of the first sets to enter for lunch but were one of the last to leave because they lingered over their meal.

"So, what are we doing this afternoon?" Q asked.

"Well, first we can go and get another bubble tea as that's the direction I want to head to do some window shopping for new things for the living room."

Q had never bought much in the way of decorations for his flat. He had things scattered around that meant something to him, and that was about it. James wanted things around, and they kept on putting off going and getting them. Now it seemed that James wasn't going to allow it to be put off for much longer.

Shopping with James was painless. Q enjoyed the looks on James' face when he couldn't hold them back about things. Especially some of the art noir things that were scattered around one shop.

Q was knackered by the time that they headed home, stopping to get Q's last bubble tea before they were to have dinner ordered in as neither of them wanted to cook or go anywhere to get anything.

"Q?" James called from the living room as Q fiddled with getting the tie back on the bag of crisps. He wanted something to nibble on as they hadn't ordered their food yet and weren't for a while. Q stuffed on crisps into his mouth and then picked up his stack before walking into the living room. James was stretched out on the couch with a spot open for Q to settle down into and take a nap with him. James had taken another dose of his muscle relaxers and looked tired.

"If I nap now, I won't sleep."

"Oh, I'm sure I could wear you out enough to sleep. I mean you have to do all of the work anyway." The leer that was given to Q told him precisely what James was thinking about there. He figured that by the time that James was all healed, he would have a fetish for Q riding his cock. Q was looking forward to when James could take Q on his hands and knees when he got back from a mission. James's hands gripping his hips to pull him back toward him as hard as he could. It was fucking good when James did that, and Q did miss it.

"You are a heathen," Q said with a sniff, but he walked over and settled his crisps on the coffee table before stripping some of his outer clothes off. With James an inferno, Q knew he would get hot and then sweat, and he hated that. James was laying with his good arm on the couch so when Q settled in. He made sure to not bump his good arm. Q wasn't shocked when it was draped over Q's chest and just kind of settled there. Q yawned once and then pulled the blanket over the both of them.

"So how was your first day every play hooky?" James asked.

Q could only hum as being warm and having James there as well as the tiring day he had not doing work, he was not able to say more than that. It was all too good. James chuckled and tightened his arm that was around Q before pressing a kiss to the side of Q's face before he settled down to nap as well. Q just really hoped that James had set the alarm. He didn't want to wake in the middle of the night. Though it wouldn't be the end of the world if they did.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content.


End file.
